


Handsome

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [20]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anti shippers and anti kink don’t interact, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Gokuhara Gonta, Awkwardness, Blushing, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Photography, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Sweet, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A slightly awkward chat in Gonta’s lab.[Prompt 20: “Did you just gif me?”]





	Handsome

It didn’t occur to Shuichi when they first met, but Gonta is actually very technologically savvy.

He finds Gonta in his Ultimate Lab, tapping away on a tablet computer. There’s a stack of these in the warehouse (no internet enabled, obviously), but, again, he didn’t think Gonta would own one.

“Oh, hello, Shuichi,” Gonta says, smiling.

“Hi, Gonta. What are you doing?”

“Gonta just… making database of bugs. Would Shuichi like to see?”

“Of course,” Shuichi says, smiling.

Gonta passes him the tablet and he scrolls through the notes Gonta has made. He must have written thousands of words about the bugs contained in this room, along with detailed illustrations. It is… seriously impressive, and totally expected of the Ultimate Entomologist.

When he looks up, he sees Gonta staring at him expectantly. Gonta… he really is a handsome guy, especially with a lovely smile like that on his face.

“It’s… very impressive, Gonta. You must have spent hours on this.”

Gonta grins. “Thank you. Gonta so happy Shuichi like it. Uh…” He blushes, turning his head away. “Gonta sorry if this awkward, but… could Gonta take Shuichi’s photo?”

Shuichi blinks, struggling to process that. “Um…”

“Sorry, Gonta want to be gentleman. If Shuichi not want—”

“No, it’s fine,” he says, hoping he isn’t blushing.

“Thank you, Shuichi.”

And, holding up his tablet, Gonta takes a photo of an awkwardly smiling Shuichi. But when he holds the camera down, Shuichi sees the image of himself moving. It’s not a video, so…

“Gonta, did you just gif me?”

Gonta looks at the screen (which displays a gif of Shuichi) and then at Shuichi, and grins. “Oops.”

Okay, maybe Gonta isn’t as tech savvy as he thought. But he’s sweet and handsome and Shuichi has a feeling his crush might not be unrequited.


End file.
